Abstract In December 2019, an outbreak of pneumonia of unknown cause occurred in Wuhan, China, and the causative agent was identified as a novel coronavirus named severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus 2 (SARS-CoV-2). Additionally, the US is in the midst of a major opioid epidemic largely attributed to synthetic opioids such as fentanyl, and the SARS-CoV-2 pandemic is occurring in parts of the world where recent increases in HIV due to the opioid crisis have been reported. With the SARS-CoV-2 pandemic, there are major concerns about worsening of the opioid crisis. People suffering from addiction are particularly vulnerable to increased infection with SARS-CoV-2 and more advanced disease severity. Many opioids are also associated with immune suppression and enhanced viral pathogenesis. Thus, foundational research on virus-virus and virus-opioid interactions is essential for understanding the impact of SARS-CoV-2 on other co- morbid conditions and for developing robust therapeutic options for limiting viral infection and pathogenesis in high-risk populations.